Transformers Revenge of the fallen
Thousands of years ago, the Dynasty of Primes traveled the galaxy to create Energon with sun-absorbing machines called Sun Harvesters. The Dynasty follow a law that no sun can be destroyed if it has life on one of its planets. However, one of the Primes broke this law by setting up a Harvester on Earth in 17,000 B.C. The rest of the Dynasty named him The Fallen, and sacrificed themselves to hide the key to start the Harvester, the "Matrix of Leadership". Two years after the events of the first film, Sam Witwicky is going to college, and the Autobots have joined the military to create NEST (Network Elements: Supporters and Transformers), a joint military organization led by Optimus Prime, Major William Lennox and General Morshower. While packing for college, Sam finds a shard of the All Spark, which "uploads" its knowledge into Sam's mind. Sam gives the shard to his girlfriend Mikaela Banes for safekeeping, and leaves his guardian Bumblebee behind. In Shanghai, Optimus takes down Demolishor who warns him of The Fallen's return. Reporting to NEST's base in Diego Garcia, the Autobots are patronized by U.S. National Security Advisor Galloway for their actions. Soundwave, the Decepticon's communications officer, hacks into a U.S military satellite, and overhears both the location of Megatron's corpse and the Allspark shard that Optimus removed from Megatron in the first film. After Ravage retrieves the Allspark's shard, it is used to resurrect Megatron's corpse at the Laurentian Abyss. Megatron then flies to the Decepticon flagship Nemesis, where The Fallen instructs him to kill Optimus and capture Sam, as he has knowledge that can lead to the Matrix of Leadership. In college, Sam meets his roommmate Leo Spitz, who owns a conspiracy website related to the Transformers' existence, and eventually starts seeing and scribbling Cybertronian symbols. At Mikaela's shop, Wheelie tries to steal the shard, but she captures him and leaves to see Sam in Princeton. She arrives just as Sam is attacked by the Pretender Alice. Mikaela, Sam and Leo flee and eventually kill Alice, but are then captured by the Decepticons, who torture Sam to obtain the whereabouts of the Matrix. Optimus and Bumblebee arrive and battle the decepticons, with Optimus killing Grindor and wounding Starscream before being killed by Megatron. The humans flee with Bumblebee and the twins, Skids and Mudflap. As the NEST team brings Optimus' body to their New Jersey base, Galloway arrives with the news that NEST is being decommissioned. Meanwhile, the Decepticons kidnap Sam's parents, and The Fallen taps into media signals and broadcasts a demand that the people of Earth deliver Sam to the Decepticons. Leo suggests to Sam that his online rival "RoboWarrior" may be able to help. When the trio find him, they discover that RoboWarrior is actually Agent Simmons from the now defunct Sector Seven. Simmons reveals that the Transformers have been on Earth for a millennia and convinces Wheelie to reveal a group of Transformers known as the Seekers. They find and revive the elderly Jetfire. Originally a Decepticon, Jetfire reveals to have changed sides to the Autobots, and teleports them to Egypt. Following several clues, the trio find the Tomb of the Primes in Petra. When Sam touches The Matrix it crumbles to dust, causing Sam to put the sand in a pouch. The Decepticons arrive and battle the Autobots and NEST, who are aided by Egyptian and Jordanian military. The Constructicon Devastator uncovers the Sun Harvester from a pyramid but is killed by a rail gun strike ordered by Simmons. After an air strike takes out most of the other Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is a 2009 American science fiction-action film directed by Michael Bay and produced by Steven Spielberg. It is the sequel to the 2007 film Transformers and the second film in the live-action [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_(film_series) Transformers film series]. The plot revolves around Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf), the man caught in the war between two factions of alien robots, the Autobots and the Decepticons. Sam is having hallucinatory episodes of Cybertronian symbols, and is being hunted by the Decepticons under the orders of their long-trapped leader, The Fallen, who seeks to get revenge on Earth by finding and activating a machine that would provide the Decepticons with an energon source, destroying the Sun and all life on Earth in the process. With deadlines jeopardized by possible strikes by the Directors Guild of America and the Screen Actors Guild, Bay managed to finish the production on time with the help of previsualization and a scriptment by his writers Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and series newcomer Ehren Kruger. Shooting took place from May to November 2008, with locations in Egypt, Jordan, Pennsylvania and California, as well as air bases in New Mexico and Arizona. Revenge of the Fallen was released on June 24, 2009, and was a huge box office success, setting records upon release, and grossing a total of $402 million in North America and $836 million worldwide. It was the second most successful film of 2009 (behind Avatar) and 11th overall domestically, and the 27th highest-grossing film of all time and fourth highest of the year (behind Avatar, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) internationally. Despite its success at the box office, the film was given a negative response from critics and won three awards at the 30th Golden Raspberry Awards ceremony, including Worst Picture. A third film, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, was released on June 29, 2011, in 3-DDecepticons, Sam makes a dash for Prime's body, but is shot by Megatron. In limbo, Sam has a vision of the Dynasty of the Primes who tell him that the Matrix of Leadership is not a physical item to be found, but a right that he has earned. Sam awakens, and with the Matrix reformed from the sand in his pouch resurrects Optimus. The Fallen then teleports, grabs the Matrix and flies to activate the Sun Harvester. After an attack by the U.S. military fails due to The Fallen's telekinesis, Jetfire offers his parts to Optimus before dying of wounds inflicted by Scorponok. Using a battle armor made with Jetfire's remains, Optimus destroys the Harvester, defeats Megatron and kills The Fallen. Megatron, who has been severely damaged in the battle, follows Starscream's suggestion and retreats. The Autobots, NEST, Sam and his friends return to the US, where Sam continues to attend college, while Optimus Prime sends another message detailing recent events, so the shared past of humanity and the Autobots will not be forgotten as it was before..Decepticons, Sam makes a dash for Prime's body, but is shot by Megatron. In limbo, Sam has a vision of the Dynasty of the Primes who tell him that the Matrix of Leadership is not a physical item to be found, but a right that he has earned.